Uncanny X-Men 600 Point 1
by lighthouse11
Summary: Immediately after Uncanny X-Men 600, before he even leaves the steps of the Capitol, Scott Summers has three very important personal conversations, making amends with those to whom he's closest. Summers family fluff and love.


**A/N:** One shot.

I am also uploading this on AO3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. These belong to Marvel.

Please read, reply, favourite, follow and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.

* * *

Given the size of the crowds and all the noise and the press, it took Scott a while to take it all in. What was really happening. What had happened. They'd done it. He'd done it. Look at them all. All of them together. Perfect. Even the weather was perfect.

Once it was over, and the press had moved on and the X-Men had began to depart, Scott had slipped his glasses out of his pocket, pushed back his hood and pushed his glasses on. He could see more clearly through them than through the hood, and they made him feel as though he was Scott Summers, rather than Cyclops. He run his hand through his hair to make it stand up. No one likes hood-hair.

Alex had disappeared into the crowd, and Scott had last seen Magneto avoiding reporters and all of the additional police who had showed up. Emma had been around before, but Scott couldn't see her now. A burger would go down well right now, Scott thought. And a beer. A few beers. He wished Logan was there. He'd love to go for a beer with Logan. To apologise. To make amends. If only it wasn't too late.

But tonight was nice. Today was good. And right now, that had to be enough.

Someone pinched Scott on the bottom. "You know - "

"What the - ?"

"Woah! Chill, Slim. Geez," Bobby Drake threw his arms around Scott's neck. Scott hugged him in return. It felt good. Cold, but good. Today, everything felt good.

"Hiya, Scotty."

"Hi Bobby, I just… I - "

They let go of one another. "That was amazing, Scott. Serious."

"I - thanks, man."

"Don't mention it."

"Looks like everyone's heading off now." Scott looked back down the National Mall. Bobby stood beside him and followed Scott's gaze.

"The teleporters are taking folk back to the mansion. Someone said Bobby De Costa's ordered 100 pizzas."

"Oh, right. Yeah, good idea." That was good. Everyone would be hungry.

"Come back."

It took Scott a moment to process what Bobby had said. "What?"

"To the mansion. Come home."

Scott looked at Bobby. It had to be a joke. "Bobby…"

"I'm not joking, Slim. Bring Ems. And Alex. Just… come home, yeah?"

Scott looked back out across the Mall. "Bobby, I…"

"You what, Scott? Been a shit husband? Tick. Shitty boyfriend? Definitely. Not really supposed to try and kill your girlfriend. Shitty friend? Big tick. Shitty dad? Tell me about it. I was the one who held Rachel while she cried after crazy-Phoenix-you killed Xavier. You've screwed up something colossal, Slim. But you're still the best damn person I know. You try so hard. _So_ hard. And you mean well. And you - you did _this_ , Scott. You united the X-Men. All of us. Everyone was here."

Scott swallowed.

"You've given us hope," Bobby said, wishing he didn't sound so damn corny.

Scott looked at him. "I - "

"Look, I'm gunna go find Kurt or Illyana or Megan or whoever. I want beer and pizza. I want you to come home. And I want to be on whatever team you're pulling together next."

Scott opened his mouth, but for a moment nothing came out. "I…"

Bobby looked at him and smiled. "How is that someone who can make such outstanding speeches can be so shit at conversations?"

Scott smiled. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Not if I see you first!" Bobby said, "Three's a crowd. See you guys later."

"Three, wait Bobby, who… oh."

Bobby waved as he headed down the steps, and Scott turned around to see Rachel standing behind him, her arms wrapped loosely around herself.

"Hi," Scott said.

"Hi."

Scott looked at his shoes. Rachel looked at hers. She'd been at the front of the crowd of X-Men while he'd address the world. She'd been right there. Rachel _and_ Nathan. They'd both been at the front. Part of him had wanted just to look at them. His children.

"Have you - were you… um - " Scott faltered.

"I wasn't listening in," Rachel said.

"Ok."

"But I overheard the end."

"Oh."

"So you're coming back to Westchester then?"

"I guess so."

They still weren't looking at one another. Slowly Scott raised his eyes to look at her. She looked so much like Jean. Rachel was proof that in even the worst of realities, wonderful things could happen. Proof that he always had Jean. That there was always hope.

Today had been good, but Scott knew he had the power to make it better.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I really am."

"I know. You're projecting," Rachel glanced up momentarily. "I can feel it."

"Oh, ok."

Rachel swallowed. "That's not all you're projecting."

"I - is it subconscious?"

"Yeah." Rachel stepped closer to Scott and looked up. "I - I can't hate…"

"You don't have to forgive me."

"Yes I do," Rachel said quickly, "Because I've lost mom twice, and you once. I - if you die, and I - we didn't…"

"I know," Scott nodded. "Thank-you."

"Ok," Rachel said.

Part of Scott wanted desperately to reach out and hug her, but the spiky costume and her body language told him to hold off.

"It doesn't matter what I call myself," Rachel said, "Or what universe or reality or whatever I'm from. You're still my father. We're still family. And I don't want to loose anyone anymore."

"Yeah," Scott said, "Couldn't have put it better."

Rachel gave a small smile. "I - I'm gunna go now, and hang out with my friends at the mansion and drink beers and ignore my uncool and totally messed-up family."

"Sounds perfect."

"Is Alex coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Well, see ya."

"See ya."

Rachel smiled and bumped her shoulder into Scott's as she walked past. Scott grinned. The crowds were thinning now. Most of the reporters had packed up, and only the ordinary security guards remained. Most of the X-Men were gone. Scott watched Rachel as she spoke with Rogue and Cannonball while they waited for one of the teleporters to return. He wondered what she was saying.

"I can tell you if you like."

A hot feeling rose through Scott.

"But you'd have to _really_ want to. I might have my powers back, but she has psychic shields up, I don't particularly want to head-to-head with Rachel Grey, if you get my drift."

Scott turned around. "Emma."

"Hello darling. I really don't know what it is about your inspiring speeches that gets me all hot and worked up. Goodness, even your boring ones get me most of the way there."

"Bit inappropriate," Scott said, feeling himself blush, and running his hand through his hair.

"So?" Emma said, stepping closer. She put her hand on Scott's shoulder. "You really are very hot tonight, Mr Summers."

"Emma, I - we… I'm sorry that I -"

"Stop it," Emma said, cutting Scott off. "I've quite forgotten whose turn it was to apologise to whom. So let's just wipe the slate clean, hmm?"

"You are good, you know that, right?" Scott smiled, wondering if the warm, glowing feeling inside of him was just the result of an excellent day, or if his current proximity to Emma had something to do with it.

"Do you want to have a lot of crazy-hot make-up sex?" Emma asked.

"Oh, god yes."

"Good. Sounds like we're getting back together then."

"What will the others think?" Scott asked. Emma moved beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she put hers around his waist. Her touch and the smell of her perfume were so familiar. They made Scott feel safe and comfortable.

"I can give you specifics," she said, "But on the most part, they're not at all surprised. They mostly just don't want to know about how hot I think you are and how much you turn me on."

"Awesome."

"I am very turned on right now."

"Pizza and beer first, Ems."

"How dull. Alex will be most disappointed in you, of course," Emma said as the slowly made their way down the steps of the Capitol.

"That's ok. I'm his uncool big brother. It's in the job description to be disappointing and annoying or something."

"How much of today was his idea?"

"A lot," Scott confessed, "Though we also considered opening a pizza store. Not enough New York-style pizzas available in Alaska."

"That doesn't sound completely terrible, so long as we had a Blackbird in the garage," Emma said, and Scott chuckled. "But Alex will be a good leader,"

"I know," Scott said, "He's still got to work a few things out, but, yeah. One day. Emma?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I - Bobby asked about me forming a new team. Said he want's to be on it."

"Well, Bobby makes three then," she said, dropping her arm from Scott's waist. He took his from around her shoulders and took her hand.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Why not? We'll pull something together. What about Baby Grey? Does she want in?"

"Ha," Scott said, "Not yet. I think she's still happy at the school."

"She is a good teacher. Takes after her dad."

Scott felt pride rise within him. "I love you, Emma. I love you, and I - "

"I know, Scott. Anything you say, I already know."

"Time for a new beginning?"

Emma leant into him as the walked, "I can't wait."

Illyana was waiting at the bottom of the steps, leaning on her sword. "One last trip, then I eat a whole pizza. What am I, interstate fast-train? I told Peter to save me a pizza, and keep it away from the Bamfs. Those little blue demons are causing chaos. So, to the JG School? Or somewhere else?"

"To the school, Magik," Scott said, "Time to take us home."

"Good," Illyana said, swirling her sword, "Yes. Home is good."


End file.
